Episode 355 (6th May 1964)
Plot Having overslept, Ken is in a mad rush to get to work. Myra is only able to provide a breakfast of bread, margarine and jam for Jerry. She wants to ask her dad for help but Jerry refuses. Concepta calls and asks them to supper, supposedly because she bought in too much meat. A proud Jerry refuses her invitation because he sees it for the charity that it is. Irma asks Elsie if she can take advantage of her offer and have a bath round at No.11 that night. Ena and Martha have both had postcards from Minnie, each addressed to the other and neither with stamps put on - they know from this that she's getting back to normal. Len pushes Jerry to see if he has settled the mortgage matters with Mr Wormold. Jerry asks again for a loan and is refused once more as Laurie Frazer still hasn't paid Len. The two almost come to blows when Len says that he's been wearing knickers ever since he moved into No.13. Jerry calls on Jack and Annie and asks if they could lend him £85. Annie refuses as she sees it as just postponing their responsibilities. Jack reluctantly agrees with her. A drunk Frank staggers into the Corner Shop where Emily and Florrie are taken aback at his unusual intoxicated behaviour. Emily refuses his invitation to the Rovers so he goes to the yard and, on the promise of doubles, takes a willing Len along instead. Irma arrives at No.11 for her bath. Elsie nips out to get some tea and, not knowing about the arrangement, Dennis walks in on Irma's bath. Both women are highly amused at his embarrassment. Frank invites himself to No.9 for his tea but is an hour late, puzzling Ken and Val. Concepta tells them his shop was closed when it should have been open. Frank falls into the house, singing. He gives them bottles of wine and tells them he's been celebrating. Before he passes out, he's able to tell them that he's won £5,000 on the premium bonds. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and landing *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *Emily Nugent's forename is given for only the second time in the series (the first being in Episode 73 (23rd August 1961)) when a drunk Frank Barlow slurs to her that he's known her for years and never known what her first name is. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis and Irma meet under unusual circumstances, and Frank surprises Florrie and Miss Nugent *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,003,000 homes (5th place). Category:1964 episodes